Silver Card
The Silver Card (シルバーカード Shirubā kādo) is a card that recurs across the Fire Emblem Series. When held by a character patronising an Armory, a Vendor or a Secret Shop, the Silver Card grants a hefty discount, allowing the character to purchase both weapons and items alike at half the original price. In all the games that the card appears in, only one may be obtained in each play-through, with the SOLE exception of The Blazing Blade, where a second Silver Card may be obtained if one has access to transfer data (this may be in part due to the fact the silver card must be stolen in The Blazing Blade and is unavailable in normal modes except through data transfer, in addition to transfer data being a reward of sorts for players) In Radiant Dawn, unlike its counterparts in other titles, the Silver Card will promptly disappear after the player exits the base in the chapter that it is received in. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, the Silver Card can neither be used in the Battle Preparations menu nor the Online Shop. In Awakening, the Silver Card's effect will be activated so long as it remains in the convoy when shops are entered. It is not necessary for the card to be held by a unit for its effect to trigger. Item Information ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} The Silver Card is procured by initiating a 3 star conversation "Item Shop" in base during Part III Chapter 2. It is valid until you exit the base upon which it disappears. It is not dependant on who is in possesion of the item (It is still effective whilst in the convoy). Therefore, a good strategy is to sell for 2000g before exiting the base. The sale prices are unaffected by the item. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Fire Emblem Awakening | Silver Card | - | - |Allows its holder to purchase weapons and items at half their original price. |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Treasure |Ch. 11 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 11 - Chest |- |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 10) - Appears as an enemy reinforcement on turn 10; wait till then and kill him in order to obtain the Silver Card as a drop. |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Hidden in the sand. |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Steal |'Eliwood's Story:' Aion (Ch. 18x Hard Mode Only) '''Hector's Story:' Aion (Ch. 19x Hard Mode Only) |- |Transfer Data |With the aid of a Link Cable and a Nintendo GameCube console system, link The Blazing Blade to a copy of the Mario Kart: Double Dash!! bonus disc. |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Treasure |Ch. 15 - Hidden in the sand. |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Base Conversation |'Part 3:' Ch. 2 - View the base conversation titled "Item Shop". |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Treasure |Ch. 14 - Chest |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Event |Ch. 10 - End of chapter (provided that all the enemy Clerics survive the chapter). |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Event |Xeno. 15 - End of chapter.* |} ''*''First completion only. Gallery File:Silver Card TCG.jpg|The '''Silver Card', as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG.